After the hurricane comes the rainbow!
by UnhappenedMiracle
Summary: Team 8 and Naruto are cught in a terrible storm, and they find shelter in a cave. Oneshot. NaruHina, KibaHina, ShinoHina.


7.30 in the morning, Team 8 and Naruto were commanded to meet with Kakashi and leave for their mission. They had to transfer some important scrolls about the population of the five hidden villages to Iwagakure.

The teens at the spot where they would meet 7.30 sharp. Off course except for Naruto who was there from 7.00. He was so excited about going on a mission after such a long time!

The next people to arrive were Kiba, always riding on Akamaru, Hinata, who as usually started blushing madly when she say Naruto, and finally Shino with his hands in his pockets. They had been waiting nearly one hour when Kakashi decided to appear.

"Good morning guys and girl, he said smiling under his mask. Let's get going!"

Before their teacher could take a step, Naruto jumped in front of him and yelled;

"You are late again!"

Kakashi knew better than answering him, and just ignored the furious boy. But the blond-haired went on nagging for the next half hour of walking. Kiba already was having an awful headache, from the early waking-up and now from Naruto's screams. He gently rubbed his temples to ease the pain in his head.

"Uzumaki, he spoke out, do me a favour and shut up!"

Naruto looked back to him and plainly said

"You shut up!"

The Inuzuka rolled his eyes.

"You are the one screaming. Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You both shut up!" Shino tried to stop their childish fight, but without any success.

"Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun, can you please calm down?" The -normally quiet- Hinata asked with a soft plea in her voice.

The two boys looked at her unusual reaction, both surprised, then they looked again at each other and then at Hinata and then at each other.

"Ok, but I'm only doing this because Hinata asked it." Kiba mumbled.

"What he said!" Naruto reluctantly agreed.

The rest of the journey was much more peaceful. Luckily Naruto and Kiba were exausted and hadn't the energy to yell at each other anymore. Hinata was chatting quietly with Shino and Kakashi was looking every two seconds the map to make sure they weren't lost.

Since the moment they had set out from Konoha, dark clouds had started to appear in the sky. Soon they formed a huge black cloud and the storm was about to break in any minute. The rain began as a light rain but soon it turned out to be a storm with lightings that teared the sky.

The ninjas trying to protect themselves from the pouring rain, started looking for a shelter.

"- Look! Over there!" Naruto pointing at something near the cliff of the mountain.

"It is something like a cave." Shino commented.

They rushed to the entrance but the rain got heavier. In a minute they were all wet but safe from the pouring rain.

Kakashi checked to see if the scrolls they were carrying were damaged from the storm. Luckily their waterproof case had protected them. The team made themselves comfortable, and just waited for the storm to stop, so as they would ba able to travel to Iwakagure.

The boys were chatting and Hinata, the only girl of the team was watching them without talking. Naruto was sitting near the opening of the cave waiting to see when the rain would stop.

That moment they heard the first thunderbolt. The pound was loud enough to surprise everyone. Kakashi took his eyes from the Icha-Icha book he was reading. Shino and Kiba stopped talking and Akamaru growled to anyone that made that noise, while Naruto stepped back thinking that the thunder would hit him. Hinata was now paler than a paper sheet and so shocked that couldn't help it, but jump at every single thunderbolt she heard.

The girl slowly approached Naruto. She always felt safer when he was near. The blonde didn't notice her coming, as he was constantly looking at the cloudy sky.

"Naruto-kun", she tried to say, when a lightning and a following thunder made her step back terrified. With her back lying now on the stone wall, the girl was shaking. She never liked loud noises.

Seeing Hinata like this, Shino whispered something to Kiba. Instantly the dog ninja went near Hinata and sat next to her. The Hyuga was so scared because of the terrible storm they were caught in, that she couldn't even blush. Kiba without thinking twice, immediately hugged the scared girl and hide her face into his jacket. For some moments breathing was difficult for both of them; Kiba was holding her so close that could only think about the wonderful scent of her hair, and Hinata lost to her mixed emotions was silently hearing his heartbeat. After some awkward seconds they were okay again. The girl feeling safe at last managed to catch her breath. She repositioned herself in his arms, more comfortable this time. Kiba was watching puzzled the girl to move slowly under his cloth. She rested her head on his chest, still not wanting to look out.

"I can hear your heart! And it beats so fast!"

After some tongue-tied moment for Kiba, she added;

"You don't like thunderstorms, too?"

"Well, I used to hate them. In fact only now I started to like them"; he answered.

Silence fell again between them. feeling her delicate hand gently trailing down from his chest to his muscular abdomen.

Spontaneously he moved his hand to cup her own, feeling something like electricity to hit him, when he touched her skin. It seems that this was too much for Hinata. The girl at once took Kiba's jacket away from her face. Her cheeks were so red as they had never been before. Kiba was still holding her hand, and his cheekbomes were as red as Hinata's. Her team-mate said in a low voice, not wanting to scare her even more;

"Hinata, I" . . .

"Hey, the rain stopped!" Naruto interrupted him. Kakashi and Shino, who had both fell asleep in different corners, looked out of the opening of the cave.

The boy was right. The storm was over and now the sun was shining again. All five members of the team quickly got out of the cave. There was no reason to stay there anymore; after all they had a mission to accomplish.

Kiba never managed to say to Hinata what he wanted to tell her that day.

Surprisingly Hinata must had understood what he was about to tell her. She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the cave.

"Look," she said with a wide smile on her, "there is a rainbow!"

"Yes, it's beautiful!" Kiba said cheerfully.


End file.
